


Rhythm Got Me

by sleepless_siren



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bartender Kim Mingyu, DJ Jeon Wonwoo, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Mentions of Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_siren/pseuds/sleepless_siren
Summary: Kim Mingyu was surprised when a familiar guest DJ suddenly appeared during his long shift at the club. Is he in for a treat?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Rhythm Got Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal9697](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal9697/gifts).



> My guilty pleasure of combining my love for trance music and MinWon / Meanie and also because I've been deprived of attending raves during this pandemic. I hope you guys enjoy this! :)

It was a usual night at 247. The weekend was here so patrons were slowly filling up the club. Mingyu was at his usual spot at the bar and had just finished garnishing a Manhattan for the gentleman in front of him. 

Smiling after giving him the drink, Mingyu continued to observe the crowd currently gathered on the dance floor. His colleague came up to him while restocking a few bottles of Whiskey. People were really going all out tonight judging from the amount of alcohol they’re consuming.

“Hansol isn’t coming in tonight,” his colleague, Minghao said as he started preparing a few shots of Tequila. 

“Oh? What happened?”

“His sister is sick and their parents are out of town so he had to take care of her,” Minghao smiled at the bunch of college girls who thanked him for the shots.

“Ah..I hope Sofia will feel better soon. Who’s the one replacing him?”

“Oh, it’s him tonight.”

And from the stage, Mingyu could hear the MC announcing the name of the next DJ performing that night.

The familiar man behind the mixer on stage was wearing a pair of round metallic wire-frame glasses and a black T-shirt. Mingyu’s blood began to boil with excitement and confusion. He was about to ask Minghao about him but his friend was already in his work mode, so he decided to ask about it later. 

As the DJ was preparing his set on the stage, the crowd went wild. Mingyu could see he wasn’t the only one who was anticipating his appearance. It’s a miracle to be honest. That guy’s not a resident DJ in this club Mingyu was working at. He has only played a few times as a guest and yet he seemed to already have gathered a solid amount of fans.

The man’s nose crinkled when he smiled at the audience below and Mingyu kept thinking how he could look so hot and adorable at the same time.

Mingyu’s mind wandered to the very first time he saw that gorgeous guy years ago. His face unconsciously went red and he had to suppress a cough when a petite girl suddenly came up to Mingyu and ordered some drinks. Seeing his expression, she looked at him strangely, but Mingyu, being the professional that he is, smiled and apologized, asking her to repeat her order. 

His nimble hands worked quickly and efficiently when measuring gin, crème de violette and maraschino liqueur. After adding fresh lemon juice, he filled the cocktail shaker with ice and shook the metal container just as the first few notes of [Armin van Buuren’s Need You Now](https://open.spotify.com/track/4kd8NJrrfzzPvarSre2yAu?si=L0ZRZYfiSxe8Lu8CdLh0hg%C2%A0) started to play through the speakers. 

The audience immediately screamed and shouted. Looks like Mingyu was not the only one who loved this new track of Armin’s. He poured the cocktail in two chilled glasses, admiring how beautiful the color of the cocktail looked and he remembered someone with the same lavender colored hair smiling at him.

_Ok, Mingyu, get a grip, you’re working now._

He gave her the [cocktails](https://www.liquor.com/recipes/aviation/) after garnishing them. The petite girl’s face lit up when she saw the drinks. She gave him a very big tip and left the bar, cooing with her friend about how beautiful the cocktails looked. Mingyu’s heart always swelled with pride whenever a customer was satisfied with their drinks. That warm feeling stayed even as his attention went back to the stage.

Through the hazy room, Mingyu could see the guy’s name “J.Woo” lit up through the LED screens behind him. Lights blinked and changed colors throughout the song, basking the entire club in hues of every color and even then, Mingyu could still make out how the gorgeous guy on stage closed his eyes, moving his body to the beat. Occasionally his hand adjusted his headphones and his fingers worked their magic on the mixer. He scanned through the crowd, smiling and putting his hands up to make them livelier. Their cheers increased tenfold while they continued dancing. 

That particular scene always made Mingyu surprised from the very first time they met. With just a few simple gestures, J.Woo could always mesmerize the audience, and everyone, including him, would be spellbound with his performance. After making sure everyone was having a great time, the guy then suddenly looked over to the bar area and their eyes met.

Mingyu felt his face burn. Those fox-like eyes penetrated his very soul and he knew he was a goner. His heart was pounding like crazy, he could feel it right beneath his skin. _‘Gosh, that man. And what the fuck is he doing with that tongue?’_ Mingyu could only stare back, speechless.

Their intense staring ended after the guy winked at Mingyu and went back to warming up the crowd. _‘What the fuck was that?’_ he thought. Mingyu tried to calm his heart and mind while J.Woo was having the time of his life on stage. It was insane that during their staring contest, no one had the urge to order any drinks from him. Mingyu felt that the universe was giving him time to appreciate the presence of one fine specimen known as J.Woo.

The first song almost came to an end before another track eased in and the crowd went wild. Not long after, Mingyu was faced with an onslaught of orders from various customers. Some were asking for fancy cocktails, some for shots after shots after shots, while others asking for draft beers and the orders went on and on. At one point, Minghao even complained to Mingyu that someone tried to weasel their way out of paying but luckily Minghao saw what the customer was trying to do. And what happened to that customer? Let’s just say that the guy was lucky he still had his limbs intact.

In between mixing drinks, showing off his bartending tricks while dancing to the songs being played throughout the night and conversing with the customers, Mingyu suddenly realized that it was almost the end of his long shift. He had actually been working since the afternoon and was planning to sleep at home as soon as his shift ended a few hours ago, but because it was a busy night, his boss asked him to stay a little longer even after his other colleague arrived. 

His limbs were starting to ache from standing and mixing drinks all day long. His shoulders were so stiff, he thought he even pulled a few muscles. Also the consequences of suddenly substituting his colleague the night before, during his day off, resulted in having less time to rest for his own shift today. Well, what could he say? It was an emergency situation and he was the only one available at the moment. He couldn’t possibly turn a blind eye when his colleague suddenly had to take his mother to the hospital.

Besides, the thought of having two days off this weekend made him less lazy to go to work. Not to mention, the bonus part for being a patient and helpful man was seeing J.Woo instead of Hansol. _No offense, Hansol, but you know how things are._

Hearing cheers and shouts of encore from the dance floor was a sign that J.Woo had already finished his set, but the audience was still not ready to let him go. 

Mingyu saw him drinking his water bottle in one corner of the stage while also wiping the sweat off his forehead with a white towel. He seemed to have been contemplating on something and then finally decided to stand behind the mixers again.

He said a few words but Mingyu wasn’t paying attention because a waiter suddenly came up to him and gave him a list of drinks he had to prepare for a VIP table. Not long after he gave the drinks to the waiter, a familiar song began to play. It was the same song that guy played the very first night Mingyu saw him here. 

[ALPHA 9’s The Night Is Ours](https://open.spotify.com/track/1pzegHpydi0u7CuEd1KMaP?si=TmJ8anuvRfqN3MJLhAJPfA) was like a gentle caress to Mingyu’s ears, not like he was complaining. _Nope_. The song was like a lover’s embrace that made him miss being in the arms of his beloved. And the audience seemed to be spellbound by the choice of song. Hands were in the air and people were closing their eyes, enjoying the blissful moment. 

Even from this far, Mingyu could see how the guy’s eyes twinkled from behind those round glasses and a ghost of a smile appeared on that face. Along the last beats of the song, J.Woo’s attention went back to the mixer and the next track was [Alex M.O.R.P.H.'s extended remix of Again](https://open.spotify.com/track/6zobHyVK7Hyg3Ny9cX590M?si=aHJhGLHUTu6CFodS8neh6g). 

From the mellow track earlier, the energy rose up again. The guy even started jumping on the stage, making everyone excited as well. And as Betsie Larkin’s beautiful voice echoed through the speakers, J.Woo lowered his headphones to his neck and raised his hands up. People started to raise their hands up in the air as well and closed their eyes, some even sang along. J.Woo’s eyes met Mingyu’s again over the crowd. 

Mingyu couldn’t take his eyes off of him during the whole time Betsie Larkin was singing. He couldn’t even describe the feelings he felt right at that moment. He was perfectly sure the last two songs were played just for him. Unconsciously, Mingyu was also singing along with Betsie, trying to show that he also felt the same way. J.Woo smiled and put on his headphones again. 

His hands went back to the mixers and the crowd’s cheers went wild when the next part of the remix came. Everyone was dancing and cheering along as they continued to be captivated by the song. With the splendid laser and lighting show, the club was more than alive. _Ah, the beauty of trance music, that euphoric moment when you feel that you’re soaring high up in the sky._ The universe must’ve loved Mingyu a lot because no one was ordering any drinks at the moment. Mingyu could immerse himself in the song and the sight of that gorgeous creature right in the middle of the stage. 

The next thing Mingyu knew, people were clapping and cheering nonstop. J.Woo was looking at the crowd again, laughing with his nose scrunched and clapping along with his fans. He then bowed and thanked everyone for the warm welcome.

At the same time, Mingyu’s colleague came and passed him a message from his boss that his long shift was finally over. After thanking him, Mingyu eyed the stage to look for the guy again, but he was already replaced by the next DJ. His eyes scanned the crowd, searching every corner of the bar, but there were no signs of him. He waited a few moments while cleaning his station, but the guy seemed to just evaporate into thin air and Mingyu felt like being slapped awake from a blissful dream. Disappointed, he made sure his station was clean one last time and left the bar to go to the locker room.

One of the best things in their locker room was that it had its own restrooms and showers inside like the ones in fancy gyms. There was also a large lounge filled with couches and low tables for the employees to relax during their breaks or shifts. Mingyu was relieved when the whole locker room was empty and went to the restroom first. Afterwards, as he was washing his hands and face, he noticed that a strange feeling had gotten into him. That feeling which felt similar to irritation with a hint of exhaustion, was lurking deep inside him and he didn’t know what to do with it. 

Slapping both of his cheeks to get a grip, he went out of the restroom and his heart skipped a beat when he saw J.Woo lounging casually on the couch of the lounge. 

Mingyu felt this sudden longing seeing him all sprawled out on the couch like that, but the irritation resurfaced and he slowly made his way towards the couch to stand right next to the guy’s head.

“What are you doing just standing there, hmm?” a deep voice suddenly startled Mingyu.

“When did you get back, Wonwoo-hyung?”, he asked while trying to keep his tone light and not accusing.

“Hmm? A few hours ago.”

“And you couldn’t just tell me?” the irritation bubbled and he lashed out. “I could’ve picked you up at the airport, or at least I could’ve known you were already safe here and not somewhere I couldn’t reach, alone with that asshole.”

Wonwoo sat up on the couch, looking up at Mingyu from beneath his long lashes.The bartender’s frown reminded him of his friend’s maltese when he was denied snacks. Wonwoo’s surprised expression turned fond.

He raised his hands to Mingyu, silently asking him to take them but the tall bartender just stood still.

“Babe, don’t be irrational. You were working earlier. Of course I couldn’t just ask you to pick me up at the airport. And you always left your phone in the lockers when working, so you would actually see me first before my texts.” 

Seeing that Mingyu still refused to take his hands, he put them on Mingyu’s waist instead, thumbs slowly drawing circles on it and he felt Mingyu’s body begin to unwind. His face though, his adorable pout was still there.

“Is this about me not telling you about my arrival or is it actually about Jun?”

His question was answered with silence and Wonwoo had to hide his chuckle.

“I told you already, you don’t need to be anxious about him. He doesn’t feel that way towards me anymore.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes and huffed, “He’s still an asshole for trying to make me jealous, I saw his posts on Instagram yesterday.” 

“Are you still stalking him?” Wonwoo eyed him skeptically. Again, Mingyu didn’t answer him.

“Then I bet you already noticed from his other pictures, he already has eyes on someone else. Someone you’re quite familiar with.”

Feeling worn out, Mingyu’s hands eventually made their way towards Wonwoo’s hair, caressing the brown tresses, “I’m just tired of him making fun of me. And it’s been a month since I’ve last seen you, hyung. The thought of you going away on a business trip with Jun....” He sighed loudly, “Don’t you miss me too?”

“Of course I do. So much, don’t you get it? That’s why I tried to finish everything quickly there and came home early to surprise you.” He smiled and his tongue shyly peaked from between his lips, “Did it work?”

The irritation he felt when he thought Wonwoo didn’t care about him anymore slowly disappeared. He thought he had to endure another two weeks of Wonwoo’s absence when the guy suddenly came back without any warning. Of course he felt giddy with excitement. No amount of countless texts and video calls could ever replace seeing his boyfriend in the flesh.

But then after the show, Wonwoo did the disappearing act again just like the times they were still strangers. He didn’t even stop at the bar to pick Mingyu up after his shift like he usually did and Mingyu suddenly felt insignificant and insecure. So many negative thoughts and scenarios clouded his head. His mind went back to the pictures he saw in Jun’s Instagram account yesterday and he felt small and inferior again. And okay, he admitted that he was jealous, caps locked, bold and in italics. Because, even though deep down he knew that Jun was only joking, Wonwoo’s past relationship with him still left a scar in Mingyu even after all these years.

Hearing these words from Wonwoo though, knowing that he planned a surprise just for him, made him speechless and ashamed. How dare he think so little of Wonwoo? Wonwoo may be a man of few words, but every word he said was always sincere and true.

Mingyu couldn’t take it anymore and he immediately jumped on top of Wonwoo. The older man yelped when he felt Mingyu’s bigger body covered his smaller frame. Both men were now sprawled on the couch with both of their legs tangled. Mingyu hugged the life out of Wonwoo and the latter could only laugh at his younger boyfriend. Wonwoo’s fingers then started to gently comb the younger man’s hair. _And now he reminds me of an overgrown puppy._

“Hyung, I missed you so much!” Mingyu began to kiss Wonwoo all over his face. Starting from his forehead, his eyelids to his cheeks, a peck on his nose and then on his lips.

It started slowly. A small peck while Mingyu was looking into Wonwoo’s eyes. “I’m sorry for acting like that earlier.” Another series of small pecks followed and Mingyu kept apologizing.

Wonwoo kissed him back, “ There’s nothing to apologize for. Although—, yeah, you should’ve trusted me more, babe.” 

Wonwoo’s hands cradled the younger man’s face, thumbs caressing his cheeks. His face was calm but his voice was stern, “And no more feeling jealous of Jun or any other guy because the only guy I think of is you.”

Being stared intently like that, Mingyu could only nod. Satisfied, Wonwoo smiled and his eyes twinkled with mirth, “Come on and kiss me again.” 

Mingyu didn’t need to be told twice. They both leaned in to share a few small kisses before Wonwoo’s lips parted beneath him and his tongue peaked out. Mingyu smiled and captured the older man’s tongue with his own. 

It felt like coming home.

Tasting Wonwoo again was bliss. He couldn’t get enough of him. They poured their all into the kiss, projecting a whole month worth of missing each other. Hands started to wander inside shirts, craving to feel the other’s skin.

Mingyu’s hands grabbed Wonwoo’s ass, aligning their erections together. The delicious friction made Wonwoo moan sweetly and he broke the kiss to lean his forehead against Mingyu’s while trying to catch his breath.

“You were so hot earlier, ” Mingyu caressed Wonwoo’s hair “ You were actually trying to kill me, weren’t you?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Wonwoo’s eyes glinted mischievously.

Mingyu said in disbelief, “You were doing that thing with your tongue! And you knew I was still working.” 

Wonwoo laughed and dived in for another hot kiss that left Mingyu’s toes curling. His legs opened for Mingyu who took the opportunity to settle in between them. As soon as their cocks made proper contact through their jeans, they couldn’t help but shudder. 

Mingyu’s hands traveled south again towards that tight ass he loves so much, squeezing the twin globes through his boyfriend’s tight jeans. Wonwoo let out another mewl through the kiss, his fingers tightened their hold on Mingyu’s hair. He tried to say something but his mouth was still dominated by the younger man. 

He wrapped both of his long legs over Mingyu’s waist, sensually rolling his body against him. Deep down he knew that it was going to be messy. He didn’t even bring any spare clothes, but he just didn’t care. All he wanted in that exact moment was to feel Mingyu in him, but both of them were still fully clothed. It’s not enough, he needed to feel Mingyu’s skin on his fingertips. 

Wonwoo’s hands pulled on the back side of Mingyu’s shirt that was miraculously still tucked inside his jeans. His hands then roamed all over Mingyu’s back, feeling the smooth skin from his hips to his shoulder blades. Meanwhile, Mingyu’s hands on Wonwoo’s thighs tightened, he kept trying to find the perfect angle to increase the friction between their dicks. Wonwoo tried to suppress a whimper while their tongues were still battling each other. He was too close to the end but he’s trying very hard to hold it all in. 

However, Mingyu was an expert in Wonwoo’s body language and he knew just how close his boyfriend was with just Wonwoo’s whimper alone. He ended their lip lock with a loud smack before kissing his way towards Wonwoo’s left ear.

“Babe?” Mingyu whispered right in his ear. “Are you close?”

Wonwoo could only nod weakly. Blame it on the whole month they were apart. Every time Mingyu initiated sex during their video calls, Wonwoo always refused, telling the younger one that the abstinence would make their reunion sex even more mind-blowing. Who would’ve thought his own words would bite him in the ass?

“It’s fine, Babe. Let it all out.” 

And with those last few words, Mingyu rolled his hips without warning. One time, two times. Wonwoo couldn’t remember how or when his hips started to move in sync with Mingyu’s. All he could think about was Mingyu’s intoxicating scent, the feel of his ass being squeezed by two large hands, the pressure of their cocks violently thrusting against each other, and that burning heat building up inside his belly and _there, yes, oh there._

“Oh, Mingyu….” Wonwoo moaned deliriously, the movement of his hips started to falter.

Mingyu was also close. Wonwoo’s sexy voice went straight to his dick and with one sharp thrust from Mingyu, they finally reached the end together. 

White light, his ears buzzed and his toes were curling inside his shoes. Wonwoo was taken aback by the intense heat he was feeling, a loud moan escaped from his plump lips and next, the only thing he knew was how out of breath he was, his body was still shuddering throughout the climax. 

Mingyu was looking at him from above with a cheeky grin, wiping off the sweat from Wonwoo’s temples with the palms of his hands. The younger man’s hair was disheveled, courtesy of Wonwoo.

Still trying to catch his breath, he just laid there gazing at Mingyu, “I feel disgusting.” 

Mingyu’s fingers stopped, but then continued to caress his fringes, “No you don’t. I just gave you a mind-blowing orgasm.”

Wonwoo just rolled his eyes. He couldn’t agree more, but he was just going to keep that thought to himself. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

A loud sigh came from the man under Mingyu, “I can’t walk you asshole.”

Mingyu’s eyes sparkled with mischief, “See, I did give you a mind-blowing orgasm. Why don’t you just admit it, hyung?”

Another eye roll, “Over my dead body.”

“Aww...don’t die yet, I haven’t loved you long enough. And why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?”

“You know how I hate feeling sticky. And I didn’t even bring any spare clothes, but you just had to have your way and hump me like a dog in heat.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining earlier,” Mingyu grinned. “In fact _someone_ kept moaning and telling me not to stop.” He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled cheekily.

Wonwoo’s face turned red and he turned his face to the side. Mingyu stared at his boyfriend fondly before he coaxed him into a sweet kiss. Light and tender. Just enough to show how deep he loved the older man. And just as the kiss started to turn into another make out session, the door to the locker room suddenly opened, followed by a shout.

“Yah!! You two again?! How many times have I told you: no more having sex here!”

The blonde man standing at the door facepalmed and groaned in frustration, “I knew this was going to happen when you suddenly disappeared from the stage, Wonwoo. Ugh, just go home, you two.”

Wonwoo laid there and tried to hide his face in Mingyu’s neck. Jeonghan just stood by the door with his laser eyes and Mingyu recovered from the shock. “Sorry Jeonghan-hyung,” he smiled sheepishly.

Jeonghan knew this thing would happen again in the future and he just waved his hand dismissively before he went out of the room and left them both to clean themselves up or something. _I don’t wanna know anymore._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I'm so glad I finally get to finish this self-indulgent fic about DJ Wonwoo and Bartender Gyu.
> 
> I actually had this idea when [@eternal9697](https://twitter.com/eternal9697) was asking for prompts on Twitter and as I explained the main idea, I had this feeling that I also wanted to write a fic about it. I'm so sorry I reclaimed this prompt, eternal9697. This one's for you! Thank you for writing AUs that I love so much! <3
> 
> And from the bottom of my heart, I'd love to thank [@lyridsca](https://twitter.com/lyridsca) for being my beta and also to kiki, imel, nei and pipe for giving me insights and ideas for the fic. I love you guys <3<3<3


End file.
